Video conferencing services can be degraded by typical network problems as well as problems related to the “last mile.” Typical network problems include limited bandwidth, packet loss, jitter, out of order packets, duplicate packets, and congestion. Problems related to the last mile include congested Wi-Fi, and restricted firewalls that may impede high quality service. These problems not an exhaustive list, but provide examples of some of the problems that affect overall video quality. In the teleconferencing context, these problems can be exacerbated when the network is evaluated from a centralized location, because, for example, the centralized location may be geographically distant from the source of the issue, leading to delays and sometimes masking of the network problems.
There is a need for teleconferencing systems that are capable of assessing and responding to problems in network quality in a fast and efficient manner. Disclosed herein are embodiments of an invention that address those needs.